


your lips

by HowDareYou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hate to Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowDareYou/pseuds/HowDareYou
Summary: Taeil had never met anyone as annoying as Johnny's cousin Donghyuck. That didn't explain why he couldn't stop staring at his lips.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. The Beginning

A loud bang could be heard from the kitchen. Taeil groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The blinding sunlight peeking in from the curtains was not making things better for his raging hangover.

Carefully rolling out of bed Taeil put on his bunny slippers and waddled out of his room. 

Living with Johnny could be annoying sometimes with his busy social life and hordes of friends coming over but if Taeil had to name the best thing about his roommate, it would be that he would never be making noise this early in the morning. Seeing as neither of them had classes before 12, this behaviour (loud banging at eight in the morning) was highly unusual.

The explanation came in the form of a young boy cursing in his kitchen. Definitely not Johnny or anyone else he had ever seen. Taeil tilted his head to the side and loudly cleared his throat. The young boy squeaked and jumped to face him. Taeil was met with puffy cheeks, sun-kissed skin and pouty lips. Huh, the kid was kind of cute. 

"G-good morning, you must be Taeil! Johnny has told me a lot about you!" the boy extended his hand in a greeting. His arm was covered in dough from whatever he was making so Taeil just resorted to nodding. The younger man quickly took is arm back with an awkward chuckle. "And you are?" Taeil asked. He tried to keep his voice kind but he really had a horrible hangover. "Oh, I'm Donghyuck! Nice to meet you!" when Taeil tilted his head in confusion the boy, apparently named Donghyuck, added, "I'm Johnny's cousin. I guess he didn't mention that I was coming to visit." The older man nodded in acknowledgement but decided not to continue the conversation, he was usually not this rude but functioning on three hours of sleep and heavy alcohol usage the day before was not doing him any favours. 

After makind awkward eye contact with the boy, Taeil passed Donghyuck to get to the medicine cabinet. Taking some painkillers and a glass of water he sat down on one of the kitchen stools. "Do you want some coffee? I was about to make some for me but you look like you also need it." Donhyuck asked. He had eyes far too sparkly for this early in the morning so Taeil quickly gave his approval and turned his attention to drinking his medicine. Why couldn't he look that cute in the morning? 

Three minutes of silence later the coffee was ready and Donghyuck was bringing it to Taeil when the man in question suddenly remembered the music theory assignment he was supposed to finish last night. He jumped up from his seat in sudden panic seeing as the lesson started in 3 hours. Donghyuk, startled by the sudden movements, triped and poured the hot coffee all over his new acquaintance's shirt. 

And so begins the first day of Taeil's slow descent into madness.


	2. showers and chocolate

Taeil was about to jump in front of a car. After getting burns from coffee in the morning, his day was only becoming worse. All of his teachers collectively had decided to be huge assholes today and he got only a C for his essay. Taeil's scholarship was on the line here.

Relieved to leave the school and go home to relax, he had forgotten about one tiny detail. Johnny's cousin was staying with them till Sunday, as in two more days. He had found out about this by angrily texting his roomate after the morning incident on the way to school. Johnny was having the time of his life laughing at his grumpy friend.

Taeil had just gotten off the bus when he felt a drop of water on his forehead. What an absolutely amazing day, right? The walk from the bus stop to his apartment was 15 minutes, if he was quick enough. More raindrops started to hit the pavement and Taeil started running home. By the time he got there all of his clothes were dripping water and he felt exhausted. Letting out a sigh he entered the dorm.

* * *  
Johnny had showed Donghyuck the main campus buildings around lunch time but he had a few lectures to attend so he left his younger cousin at the dorm for some quality alone time.

Donghyuck really liked the school so far. They had met up with Johnny's friend Yuta for lunch and he was one of the nicest, most genuine people Donghyuck had ever met. Johnny said that his roommate was also very sweet, once he warmed up to you, so Donghyuck was holding onto hope, that this morning would be forgotten eventually.

* * *  
Taeil took off his wet shoes and socks by the door and let himself relax for the first time that day. Wanting to get out of his soaking clothes as quick as possible he decided to take a shower. He took off his clothes and got under the warm stream. The smell of his soap helped him calm down and release all the stress he had accumulated during the day. 

The apartment wasn't in the best condition so the bathroom door didn't have a lock but he and Johnny had established a sistem long ago, that if the light was on in the room, someone was already in it. However Johnny had forgotten to introduce his cousin to this rule. 

Taeil was about to get out of the shower when he heard the bathroom door open. Of course, he had already opened the shower curtain so Donhyuck had to see all of Taeil in his naked glory. The older man let out a quite girlish scream which startled the boy who had yet to notice him. Donghyuck's eyes widened at least half their size when he noticed the naked man standing in the shower. Letting out a string of apologies as he stumbled out of the room and slammed the door. 

As soon as Taeil was dressed he stormed out of the bathroom in search of Johnny's cousin. He found him in the kitchen drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Do you have any idea what knocking is, kid?" Taeil asked in a high pitch voice. "It's not that big of a deal, just because you have had a bad day, doesn't mean you should take it out on me!" Donghyuck responded and tried to make an angry face. He still looked cute. Taeil huffed and turned around to go to his room. He was tired and arguing with this brat would lead nowhere. 

* * *  
On his bed stood his favourite chocolate bar and a note that read."I'm really sorry about pouring coffee on you. I hope we can become good friends! Donhyuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're doing well. sorry about any mistakes i make in the writing :)


	3. peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck is sad and taeil is nice for once

*some weeks later during summer break*

Taeil had to come back to the university for a job interview regarding working during the school year. Since his hometown was far away he decided to spend the night at his apartment which was unoccupied most of the break.

The interview was mostly successful and the coffee shop manager Taeyong said he could begin work immediately after returning to school. Happy with the news and the friendly staff at his new workplace he decided to get groceries for dinner. He usually ate takeout because of the limited time but today he had free time so homemade lasagne for dinner it is. 

As he entered the apartment, Taeil heard faint music coming from Johnny's room. His roommate wasn't supposed to be home so he picked up a shoe to throw in case of a burglar and peeked in to the room. Instead of a robber, he was greeted by a sight of a crying boy. Johnny's cousin noticed him quickly and roughly wiped his tears. Taeil threw the shoe away. 

"What are you doing here?" Donghyuck asked in a shaking voice. Even though Taeil didn't particularly like the boy, his heart broke a little. He sounded so tired and sad. "I was here for an interview. Want something to eat?" he questioned while pointing at his bag of groceries. The younger boy nodded and Taeil stepped away in to the kitchen where he began quietly cooking. 

A while later he heard soft padding of feet, signaling Donghyuck's arrival in the kitchen. It seemed he had stoped crying because he was quiet as a mouse. The apartment was quiet apart from the pan of sizzling meat. 

"Aren't you going to ask what happened? You must be curious why I was babbling like a baby," Donghyuck said some minutes later. Taeil contemplated a response for a bit and hummed in approval. "Of course, but it's not my place to ask. If you feel like sharing, go ahead, I'm listening, but you don't have to say anything if you don't feel like it, " he responded to the previous question and sent the boy a little smile over his shoulder. He then turned back to the stove to continue making their dinner.

"I told my parents I was gay so they threw me out of the house. Johnny let me crash here so I could figure out what to do, " Donghyuck explained calmly but he had a cautious expression on his face. Almost like he was afraid, like someone would start screaming as soon as the words left his mouth. Taeil nodded and placed the plate of dinner in front of the brunete. "Been there, done that," was all he said. They ate the dinner quietly but before parting ways to go to their respective rooms the boys shared a small smile. 

It felt like an unnamed peace treaty was signed that night. 

Donghyuck officially moved in two weeks later, after Johnny gained Taeil's approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been quite a while since the last chapter. hope you had a great week. thank you for reading and commenting my sweeties, it means the world to me 🖤


	4. what happens when Kun throws a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took such a long time. hope you had good holidays ❤️

Donghyuck and him had been calm and civilised ever since the younger boy moved in. Johnny was happier than ever now that he had his cousin as a roommate. Both of them often stayed up late into the night playing video games and eating unhealthy junk food while Taeil was sleeping. Although they didn't talk much and were rarely ever alone in the apartment, Taeil would say their relationship had improved from their first meeting, which was a disaster to say the least. 

. . . 

On one Friday, while Donghyuck was busy at the library, studying for a test, Taeil and Johnny were rolled into their blankets, watching some dumb k-drama that had next to no plot and even less chemistry between the main characters when the younger of the two received a phone call. Tuning out Johnny's excited voice, Taeil continued to munch on his chips. The drama was incredibly boring without the other boys sarcastic comments so Taeil reached for his own phone, before remembering his hands were covered in grease from all the chips they were eating. He slithered out of the warm and comfortable blanket cocoon to wash his hands. 

Upon coming back, Taeil noticed that Johnny looked impossibly excited, almost vibrating out of his skin with joy. Raising one eyebrow the older boy asked skepticaly "What's going on?" Johnny rarely had good ideas and this one deserved top spot at the stupidity scale, as Taeil learned later, because both of them had been invited to a party. "Kun just invited us to a party at his house! The day has finally come where Taeil and Johnny get to hang out with the cool, rich kids!" Johnny squealed. Taeil rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh. Like Johnny wasn't already one of the most popular guys on campus. But Kun's parties were ridiculously famous and kind of legendary among the students even if they happened rarely and had a strict guest list. Taeil had heard so many crazy stories from his classmates that even he was getting excited upon hearing these news. "How do you even know this guy?" the older asked. To which Johnny smugly replied "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

. . . 

The next evening, after being forced into some skin-tight jeans and a leather jacket, Johnny and him set out to Kun's house in Johnny's car since he wasn't planning on drinking. 

As it turns out Johnny really wasn't kidding about Kun being rich because he lived in a huge, three story house in the nicest neighbourhood in the city. The neighbours were far enough that the party wouldn't disturb them. Loud bass could be heard even from inside the car and somebody was already passed out in the front lawn although it was only 8pm. They shared a smile at that and got out. 

Knocking seemed like a dumb idea what with all the noise so Johnny shot a quick text to the host who said it was okay to just come in since there was a bodyguard inside who would just check their names anyway. Surprised at the thought of a bodyguard at a mere university party they went in. 

The house was even more beautiful inside, with high ceilings and modern, expensive looking furniture. They gave their names to the angry looking bodyguard whose name tag read "Yuto" and set off to find some familiar faces. 

They found Kun in the middle of a couch in the living room surrounded by gorgeous looking people. Kun gave Johnny a brotherly smile and shook Taeil's hand since it was their first time officially meeting. He then introduced his friends Sicheng and Xiaojun. All of them quickly acquainted themselves and Johnny sat down with them while Taeil went off to the kitchen for some drinks. 

That was the last thing he remembers from the evening and after waking up in his apartment, sleeping next to Donghyuck, he has a lot of questions.


	5. disfunctional mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with chapters this short i shouldn't be updating this rarely but i am really good at procrastinating so here we are. stay safe everyone :)

Grunting at the pounding headache, Taeil slowly opened his eyes. He needed to stop drinking because he always felt like shit the next day.

Blinking at the blinding sunlight he tried to move his body but a heavy weight was holding his chest down. Craning his neck he found an arm lying across his upper body. Growing confused he moved his head so that he could see whose hand it was. As a surprise to him, Taeil was sleeping in Donghyuck's lap and the younger boy's arm was laying over him protectively. Straning his memory to come up with a reason as to why he was in this situation, Taeil came up empty. It was as if last night was completely wiped from his brain. Swearing to never drink again, he tried to sit up but hearing a snicker coming from the side he froze in his tracks.

There sat a giggling Johnny who appeared to be taking pictures of Taeil and Donghyuck in their less than ordinary postion. Groaning at his best friends stupidity he tried getting up once again but what stopped him this time were brown, curious and sleepy eyes looking down on him. Stilling in place he tried to come up with a coherent thought or explanation but all that came to his mind was how cute the younger looked with puffy cheeks and sleep mused hair. Chocking on air at the thought he pushed himself out of Donghyuck's lap as fast as his hangover mudded brain could, unfortunately, straight on to the floor.

* * *  
Sitting on the kitchen stool with an ice pack wrapped around his ass was definitely not the way Taeil thought he would be spending his weekend. Ever since the morning incident Donhyuck had a funny look on his face. Like confusion mixed with excitement. It ended up looking like he was constipated.

The three roomates were quietly drinking coffee when Taeil suddenly and quite loudly asked "So what exactly happened yesterday? How did I end up in... Hyuck's lap?" Donhyuck startled either from the unheard nickname, surprising question or Johnny's loud cackle. Either way, Taeil as well as Donghyuck were blushing with Johnny still laughing in the background.

Through fits of laughter Johnny explained "You got super fucking drunk at Kun's place, danced on some tables with Doyoung," Taeil hid his face in his hands, "Then I took you home, 'cause things were getting out of hand. Donghyuck was watching TV when we got home and you decided cuddling was needed so you climbed in my tiny little cousin's lap and he was too kind to push you off."

Looking guiltily in Donghyuck' s direction Taeil mumbled "I'm sorry I slept on you". After the apology all three of them burst out laughing. "Yah, you were really heavy, Taeil! I still can't feel my leg!" Donghyuck teased, pouting a bit, for good measure. The older shot a bright smile at him but froze after seeing how cute the boy looked. 

Taeil was in big trouble and he didn't even know it.


	6. la la love

Taeil had started noticing Donghyuck more and more around the apartment. He realized he knew how the younger boy drank his coffee (with milk and two spoons of sugar), which was his favorite sweater and how his eyes lit up when he saw his favorite candy. He knew how Donghyuck looked after a tough school day, how he looked tipsy on wine Johnny had allowed him to try between the three of them and he knew how he looked when he was just about to fall asleep (he had been not so subtly staring at him on evening when the two of them were watching a movie together).  
Putting all this together, it was not difficult to summarize that Taeil's attention to Donghyuck's habits went far beyond that of a normal friendship. And after a few agonizing weeks he could admit that he liked Donghyuck. He liked him like crazy and he did not know what to do about it.  
Johnny acted like an overprotective dad in every sense of the word. If he heard word of someone saying even the slightest insult about Donghyuck, the tall man did not hesitate to have a "word" with the offender, leaving them kissing his feet and thanking for showing them how wrong they were. Taeil shruderred even thinking about what went down during those conversations. Johnny could be a big, scary dude which is why Taeil felt especially guilty for liking Donghyuck. He was his best friends baby cousin after all. Even though their age difference was only 6 years he felt that Johnny would still not like it.   
Taking this all into consideration, Taeil tried to keep his crush at bay and he succeeded, for some months, but it all went to dust at Renjun's birthday party.   
Donghyuck's friend was turning 20 and was throwing a big celebration party for himself. Seeing as he had visited their apartment a couple of times and they all had bonded over shooting zombies in one of Taeil's old console games, he and Johnny also received and invitation.  
* * *  
Taeil spent an hour trying to pick out a cute outfit but upon realising what he was doing, he just put on a white, oversized sweatshirt, which complimented his sleek black undercut quite nicely if he were to comment himself. Finishing the outfit with black, ripped jeans, some accessories and white sneakers, he went to meet up with his roommates since they were to go together.  
Seeing Donghyuck nearly had him turn around and sob in his room because the younger boy looked too good to be true in his simple black outfit and, Taeil almost gasped out loud, eyeliner which accented his eyes way too nicely. To top it all off he was grinning from ear to ear as he saw Taeil enter the room.   
"Our Taeil looks too cute, don't you think, cousin?" Donghyuck teased but there was a soft look in his eyes, maybe a trick of light, but Taeil still felt his heartbeat stutter. Johnny laughed looking at the two of them, the way one did while looking at cute puppies, and motioned to the door.   
"Come on, Hyuck, show us old people how the younger generation parties." Johnny said while locking the door and setting down the stairs.   
They called an uber, since all of them planned to drink at least a little, and set off to Renjun's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are all staying healthy and positive during these times


	7. fly away with me

Renjun's house was a pretty townhouse just out of the city's business centre. As the three roommates got out of the house, Donghyuck did not hesitate to run to the house with his gift bag swinging wildly by his side. The older boys followed at a slower pace, laughing at the younger's antics.   
As soon as Renjun opened the door, Donghyuck jumped into his arms, nearly knocking the older off his feet. The two of them laughed and exchanged a few hushed sentences at which Taeil felt a stab of jealousy in his heart. Shaking his head at the childish thoughts, he approached the birthday boy with a smile of his own, handing him a gift of some drawing supplies, since he had shared this hobby during one of their hangouts.   
Renjun pulled them all into the house and everyone split off pretty quickly, Johnny went in the direction of Renjun's older brother Sicheng, who they had met in a previous party, which unfortunately Taeil barely remembered due to the high alcohol consumption. Donghyuck set off with Renjun to talk with some of the younger boys and Taeil was left alone, unsure of where to go.   
Upon a quick glance around, he noticed one of his friends from his part-time job, Jungwoo. He decided to get a beer and went to him. Jungwoo, as always, was high energy and had managed to make a completely new friend group in the half an hour he had been there. Taeil was content just listening to the conversation, adding only when he had a funny remark or an important addition.   
As the evening continued, everyone was steadily getting wasted, including Taeil, who had noticed that only after going to the bathroom where he spent a good five minutes laughing at his reflection. Someone from Renjun's friend group suggested playing truth or dare. Deciding he was not too drunk to participate, Taeil sat down in the little circle people had started to form. There were about 30 people so it was decided that two circles were to be formed.   
Johnny, Sicheng and some other familiar faces were sent to the other corner of the room while Taeil sat in the circle with Donghyuck, Renjun, Seulgi and Yeri, who were some of Jungwoo's new friends and other people he did not recognize through his hazy mind.   
The game started fairly calmly - drink shots, sit in someone's lap, answer who is the hottest professor and so on. As everyone was getting bored of the calm way the game was going, ever the troublemaker, Donghyuck made Renjun kiss Yeri, who, judging from Donghyuck's devilish expression and Renjun's blushing cheeks, was the boy's crush. The circle laughed and clapped in delight while Taeil just chuckled at his own crushes mischievous nature.   
The kiss was short and sweet but the game had taken a sharp turn. The dares and questions became quite roudy and even Taeil, who had been at his fair share of college parties, gasped at some of the confessions and dares being carried out. When the bottle landed on him and Renjun turned his smirking face towards him, he audibly gulped, the younger had proven himself a scheming master during the game and Taeil had a bad feeling about the expression that was sent his way.   
Renjun hummed and said "Truth or dare, Taeil?" As he saw it, a truth would expose him way too much especially cosidering that most of the questions were targeted at relationships and picking out "the hottest" person in the room so Taeil chose dare, which he quickly realized was a mistake once Renjun started smiling even wider.   
"I dare you to make out with Donghyuck!"  
Taeil's eyes immediately darted to the boy in question. Donghyuck was already blushing and glaring at his friend but, as if he could feel the stare, he turned his eyes to Taeil. It felt like time had stopped. Donghyuck, with his blushing cheeks, hair messy from dancing, eyes bright with the reflection of the fairy lights and soft smile, which had taken over his face as soon as their eyes had met, was the most beautiful sight Taeil had seen in his life. Everyone was cheering and laughing but Taeil felt like he was underwater, everything but Donghyuck seemed to float away and all he could concentrate on was the way the younger was softly biting his lip.  
Taeil slowly crawled his way across the circle and stopped just in front of Donghyuck. The younger's breath seemed to catch but Taeil was too dazed to absorb that information. Their gazes met once again and he softly asked "Is this okay?"   
Donghyuck quickly nodded his approval, sitting on his palms so that Taeil would not see he was softly shaking. Furrowing his brow with concern, Taeil faintly brushed Donghyuck's cheek with his palm, trying to convey some sort of comfort through his touch and gaze. His brain felt fuzzy with beer and the overwhelming amount of emotion he was experiencing but all that seemed to matter at that moment was the way the younger was looking at him. He looked shy, eager and impatient.   
Taeil does not remember who moved first but then they were kissing. Ever so slowly and softly at first. Both of them were tense like they were ready to jump at the faintest sound but Taeil could feel Donghyuck grabing his sweater and dragging him closer. This gesture relaxed him somewhat and he slid his arm into the other's hair. The kiss tasted like cheap beer, but there was an underlying taste of sweetness from the candy Donghyuck had been munching on his way over.   
The kiss could not have lasted more that a minute but he felt like he needed air. Taeil gently pulled away which pulled a whine from Donghyuck. They looked at each other once again, ignoring the protests about how the kiss did not count as making out. Taeil felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and he vaguely realised he was softly shaking.   
"Want to go get some fresh air?" Taeil gently asked after a moment. Donghyuck nodded and grabbed his hand.


End file.
